Saturn Award
The Saturn Award is an award presented annually by the Academy of Science Fiction to honor the top works mainly in science fiction, fantasy, and horror| in film, television, and home video. The award was initially, and is still sometimes, loosely referred to as a Golden Scroll. History The Saturn Awards were devised by Dr. Donald A. Reed in 1972, who felt that work in films in the genre of Science Fiction at that time lacked recognition within the established Hollywood film industry's award system.About the founder: Dr. Donald A. Reed (1935-2001) The physical award is a representation of the planet Saturn, with its ring(s) composed of film. The Saturn Awards are voted upon by members of the presenting Academy. The Academy is a non-profit organization with membership open to the public.Membership and / or Donation information Its members include filmmakers Jeff Rector, Rich Correll, Tom De Santo, Mark A. Altman and Irwin Keyes, among others. Although the Award still primarily focusses on films and television in the Science Fiction, Fantasy and Horror categories, the Saturns have also recognized productions in other dramatic genres. There is also special awards for lifetime achievement in the film-production. The 40th Saturn Awards were held on June 26, 2014, in Burbank. Criticism The Saturn Awards are often criticized for having a broad and inconsistent definition of genres, as well as for nominating and awarding movies not related to sci-fi, fantasy or horror.Nathaniel Rogers. «Nominations for Everyone!» — Saturn Awards. The Film Experience, February 26, 2014 "I think the Saturn Awards have lost focus. You're a genre award. You're supposed to be about fantasy, sci-fi and horror. That's your whole goddamn raison d'être". Natalie Zutter. It’s About Time the Saturn Awards Introduced a Superhero Category. Tor.com, Feb 22, 2013 Myles McNutt. What’s my Genre Again?: The In(s)anity of the Saturn Awards. Cultural Learnings, February 19, 2010. "The problem is that, over time, the Saturn Awards have stretched the meaning of genre so far that it legitimately has no meaning. <...> Rather than seeming like a legitimate celebration of science fiction, fantasy or horror, the Saturn Awards read like an unflattering and at points embarrassing collection of films and television series which reflect not the best that genre has to offer, but rather a desperate attempt to tap into the cultural zeitgeist while masquerading as a celebration of the underappreciated. Thomas M. Sipos. Saturn Awards Betray Horror. Horror Magazine, 1997 Francisco Salazar. Saturn Awards 2015 Date & Nominations. Latinpost, Mar 05, 2015 "However, sometimes the Saturn Awards choose prestige films and ignore some of the more important science fiction, fantasy and horror films of the year." Award categories Special awards *The George Pal Memorial Award *The Life Career Award *The President's Memorial Award *Special Recognition Award Motion picture In addition there was an Award for Best Foreign Film in 1980, and an Award for Best Low-Budget Film from 1980 to 1982. Television Home video * Best DVD or Blu-ray Release| * Best DVD or Blu-ray Special Edition Release| * Best Classic Film DVD Release| * Best DVD or Blu-ray Collection| * Best Television DVD Release| * Best Retro Television Series on DVD| Year-by-year results See also * Hugo Award * Scream Awards References External links * * Saturn Awards 2009 at FEARnet * Category:Saturn Awards Category:Media science fiction awards Category:Fantasy awards Category:Science fiction awards Category:Awards established in 1972